Without a Choice
by Futureauthor2000
Summary: The gems find a girl. She's been taken from a home she can't remember, and forced to participate in the gem experiments. She will have to choose to live in harmony with her other half or to risk shattering it into peices.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first Steven universe story, and my idea is a little outside the box, but if everyone hates the story I'll quit writing it.**

She was scared. She was alone. She had to find the crystal gems. They could help her.

"Hey!"

Who was that? Had the homeworld gems found her? She looked around, and it was just some kid. She ignored him and kept going.

He got in front of her and started talking.

"My name is Renaldo. Can I take a picture of you for my blog? It's called, Keep Beach City Weird! You would be perfect for my next post."

"You think I'm weird?"

She knew why. It was the big red gem where her eye should have been. It was odd, it was unnatural, and it was uncomfortable. He had already taken the picture and was in the process of posting it.

As he typed he read his words out loud.

"Hey guys, check out this freak I found walking around beach city."

"I never gave you permission to take my picture!"

"To late,"he said,"It's already posted."

"Delete it," I demanded," I never gave you consent to post my picture on the internet. And to be perfectly honest if you thought your blog could have used a freak then you should have considered taking a selfie instead."

"Burn," said a voice from behind me.

Renaldo's face turned bright red as he ran away.

"You can't hide forever! The world has a right to know about all abnormalities!"

She turned around to see a man in a tank top, shorts, and flip flops.

"Hey,"he said," are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered,"some people are just born to be stupid."

Were had she heard that? It had to be from someone important. Only the important memories remained.

"Listen, if you need help I know some people like you. They might be able to understand whatever it is you've been through," he said.

Her whole demeanour changes.

"You know the Crystal gems?!"

"Yeah," he said," I can take you to them."

"Please tell me where they are! I need to find them! I'm desperate!"

Ooooo

Steven and Connie were playing on the beach when he saw his dad's van in the distance. He and Connie ran to meet him. As they got closer he could see a girl with him. She was about his age, and she had a red gem where her eye should have been.

When they got out of the van Steven could see her better. She had short red hair, and pale skin. He wasn't sure what color her eye was first it was hazel and then it was red. It was like both halves of her were fighting for control.

"Steven, where are the gems at?"

His dad broke him out of his thoughts.

"They're inside," he said," Why?"

"I need to talk to them," the girl said," they're the only ones who might be able to help me."

They all went inside, where they found the gems.

Silence filled the room. None of the gems had ever seen a half human other than Steven. It was a bit surprising.

"Everyone,"Greg said,"this is Sophia. I found her wandering the pier. She says she needs to talk to you."

"What do you need?" Garnett asked her.

"I need to know if you can fix me," she said,"I wasn't born this way. I don't want to live like this."

"I can look at it,"Garnett offered," but I need you to tell me how this happened to you."

"I don't remember my life before this happened," Sophia admitted," all I remember is waking up on a ship. Everything before that is a blur."

"Was the gem already attached to you?"Pearl asked her.

"No," she answered,"there was a ruby in the room. They stabbed her, so her body would have to regenerate. Then they carved out my eye. Slowly, and meticulously. I wanted to die. When they were done with my eye the forced the gem into my socket. After a few hours I could feel her coming back to life. I felt her fear and confusion. I felt her rage. She's been trying to take over. She wants power back in her life, but I'm scared I'll loose myself if I give it to her."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry! I should have posted this sooner. I've been dealing with some family stuff lately and it's completely taken over my life. Please don't hate me.**

Garnet looked at Sophia's eye, while Amythest and Pearl tried to keep Steven, Connie, and Greg busy. She stared silently like she was trying to decide what to say. She finally shared her findings.

"I can remove it," she said," but that would involve shattering it."

"But if you shatter the gem," Sophia said," then she'll die. There has to be another way!"

"I'm sorry," Garnet replied" there is no other way."

"Sure there is! You just don't want to find it! You don't want to out any energy into saving a fusion experiment! You just want to shatter the gem and forget that she ever existed! Just like what you do with all those corrupted gems! You poor them, you bubble them, then you forget all about them!"

Her eye was bright red. When it finally went back to normal Sophia saw looks of horror on everone's face.

She ran outside and Sat down in front of the ocean. Steven wasn't far behind her.

"I'm sorry," she said," the ruby took over. When she does that I have no control over what I say or do."

"The gems really are trying to help," he said.

"I know," Sophia answered," I used to love this."

"What?"

"I used to love hearing the waves roll in and out, feeling the sand, watching the families play together, but whenever I even go near water, the ruby screams out in protest."

"Do you hate her? The ruby?"

"I don't hate her. She didn't plan to be poofed. She didn't plan to be trapped inside me when she tried to regenerate. I hate the quartz gems who forced me onto their ship. I hate the diamond who ordered them to experiment on me. I even hate the pearl who stood by and did nothing, when they were hurting me. But I don't hate the ruby."

Oooo

"I'm sorry we don't have anywhere better for you to sleep, but the couch should be fine,"Steven said.

"It's cool," Sophia said," It's better than what I had on Home World."

"I guess they don't really cater to human needs there," he said.

"You should have seen their faces when I wanted food,"She chuckled humorlessly," they eventually started feeding me through a tube," She shuddered," I would kill for a pizza."

"Well then I guess we'll have to get you a pizza," Steven said," good night Sophia."

She closed her eyes, and she was asleep. She was suddenly some where new. It was all red. Sophia got the feeling that she wasn't supposed to be there. She felt for the ruby, but to her surprise, She had both eyes. Then she was knocked off her feet.

She had only a second to look up and see the ruby.

"You!"she screamed," What are you doing here? How did you get here?

Sophia tried to get up, but th ruby was too stong. She noticed her struggling.

"There's no point to fighting," she said," I was made to fight off any threat to my diamond, and I know for a fact that I would have no problem destroying a puny little human like you," she summoned one of her gauntlets," now, tell me how you got in here, or I'll crush you."

"I don't know how I got here," She said,"all I know is I was falling asleep, and then I was here."

"Like I'm gonna believe that," she barked back.

Her gauntlet came down to Sophia's head.

"Wait, Ruby!" Sophia screamed," We've been through so much together. I felt your anger, you felt my fears, I burned with rage, while you shed my tears. I would never shatter you. I guess a part of me always believed you felt the same way about me."

The ruby looked down at here, and for a moment looked remorseful. She pulled her gauntlet away from Sophia's face. She started to relax when the gauntlet was placed back in the air, and once again thrown into Sophia's face.

"I guess you thought wrong," the ruby said.

Sophia woke up on the couch screaming, with a monster headache.


End file.
